


A Good Man

by awabubbles



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sastiel - Freeform, Self-Esteem Issues, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awabubbles/pseuds/awabubbles
Summary: Castiel's version of sexy talk is positive affirmation.





	A Good Man

Sam is mindless, nothing but relaxed muscles, a bundle of nerves. Sam is the sigh escaping his lips, the bed sheets twisted between his fingertips. For a few moments Sam is not himself. He is just a body on a bed, merged with the flesh of his lover gently moving over him, gently fucking him. 

Sam sighs again, happy to be here, in this place where only Castiel can bring him. This empty space where Sam doesn’t have to worry, doesn’t have to doubt, doesn’t have to feel _ guilty _ for everything he’s done, for his sins, for everything he is. Because he’s not Sam right now he’s one-half Castiel. One-half an angel as Castiel leisurely pumps in and out of him, tortuously slow, will make him beg for more soon, Sam can feel the pleading on his lips like Castiel’s slow-burning kisses. 

They move together in the dark, in secret. Castiel leans over him and Sam prepares himself for another kiss but instead of pressing his holy-anointed lips against Sam’s mouth, Castiel presses them against his ear and whispers “ _ It’s not your fault _ .”

It’s like a punch to the gut, sucks all the air out of Sam’s lungs. He wants to scream out his defiance but instead he lies there in shock as Castiel keeps moving inside him. 

“You are not to blame for everything bad in your life,” Castiel continues like a benediction. “And you are also not everything that is bad in life.”

“No,” Sam rejects, hot tears suddenly on his cheeks. But Castiel doesn’t stop.

“One bad mistake does not define you. But your willingness to do good, does. You  _ are _ good, Sam. It is a shame you cannot see that, that you cannot believe it.”

Sam turns his head. Part of him hates Castiel for doing this to him now, when he is vulnerable, when he is not himself. But the other part sees his heart opening to let Castiel in, and it scares him because that hole is bigger than the one that swallowed Sam and Lucifer. No longer the devil, now it’s Sam and Castiel tumbling into something new together. Sam’s instinct is to resist it, but honestly, he’s too far gone to stop his new love blossoming. 

“You are a good man,” Castiel whispers hotly. 

Sam feels his orgasm building. He opens himself wider for Cas. 

“ _ And nothing is worth losing you. _ ” 

Sam cries out in pleasure as Cas drives into the deepest parts of him. His orgasm spills out onto his belly. His ass clenches tightly around the angel still inside of him, holds tight and pulls him in. Castiel grunts and Sam feels the angel spilling into the pit of his belly. 

Sam tilts his bed and winces. He imagines Castiel’s cock pumping holiness into his darkness, cleansing him, expelling his personal demons. Maybe, if he lets Cas do this enough, one day he’ll believe the things god’s servant whispers to him in the dark. Maybe one day he’ll believe he is good.


End file.
